Vampire and their Future Mates
by Slifer Lynn
Summary: The Doom group finds their future mates, now they just have to win them over.  Airtos, Amy, Elma, Belle are my characters please ask before using.


Dartz: I have a mission for you, My Child.

Seto: Yes My Father, what is the mission.

Dartz: *Tosses a picture at him* She is the mission, My Son.

Seto: She is beautiful, but who is she?

Leviathan: That is Bell Mikamora, the prophesized Black Dragon.

Seto: Black Dragon?

Dartz: Yes, the only one that can resurrect Requaza.

Seto: The Requaza? One of the Legendary Titans?

Leviathan: Yes, that is the same one.

Seto: What do you want me to do, Mother?

Dartz: We need you to kill her so she can't resurrect the Legendary Titan.

Seto: Is there a catch?

Dartz: There is a link between Bell and Requaza. You kill Bell, you kill Requaza.

Leviathan: But there is one thing, My Son, dragons can't be turned.

Seto: So that is the catch.

Dartz: Yes, My Son that is the catch.

Seto: What is her last name?

Leviathan: Her last name is Mikamora.

Seto: Is she related to Raph?

Dartz: Yes, he is her adopted brother.

Seto: I will go and find her now Father.

Dartz: Go and find her, but be careful, her powers are still growing.

Seto: Yes Father.

Seto leaves to go find Bell and to see if he can woo her to his side and possibly like him. He was looking around and noticed Bell walking into a dance club. Seto walked in and went to the bar.

Todd: What can I do for you, Kaiba?

Seto: Bloody Mary.

Todd: Hungry are we?

Seto: Just a little. Why do you ask?

Todd: Just curious. Here you go.

Seto: Thanks. Hey Todd do you know the blonde over there?

Todd: She comes here when she gets lonely.

Seto: Thanks Todd.

Todd: No problem.

Seto: *Walks up behind Bell* Hello.

Bell: Hi, who are you?

Seto: Seto Kaiba and you are?

Bell: My name is Bell Mikamora. Nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba. Where are you from?

Seto: Please call me Seto, everyone else does, and I just moved here from Tokyo. Why do you ask?

Bell: Just wondering. Tokyo really, that sounds interesting.

Seto: I guess if you only visit for a while. Not to live there permanently.

Bell: Oh I see. And why is that?

Seto: Because, there are a lot of people and it can really get to you if you are not a people person.

Bell: Ah I see. It sounds like you like it there.

Seto: I do. But I want my homeland of Russia back again.

Bell: You are Russian? I wondered your accent is not Asian. It sounded throatier.

Seto: You noticed? Many people don't notice at all.

Bell: I can be observant sometimes. I am really blonde.

Seto smiles and gently touches her cheek. Bell blushes and looks down at the floor.

Seto: You are very beautiful. Would you like to go and see a movie with me?

Bell: Ummm, sure.

Seto: Then let's go. You choose the movie.

Bell: Oh ok.

Seto holds his hands out and Bell places her into his. They then walk outside and a breeze goes right through Bell. Seto pulls her into his arms to warm her up then realizes that he can't do that. He shrugs and holds her close.

Meanwhile….

Dartz: Amelda, My child. Please come here?

Amelda: Yes, Father?

Dartz: I want you to find this girl and see if she is willing to be changed. If not I want you to try and get to know her then change her. She is a good fighter and I would like to see her with us when the time comes.

Amelda: What is her name and what does she look like, Father?

Dartz tosses a pic of Elma at him: That is her. Use your wiles to get her, Amelda.

Amelda: Yes, Father.

Amelda goes out and looks for Elma. He finds Elma at the park working out.

Elma: Why did he have to adopt me? Why can't I be a normal person? Why is this bugging the shit out of me? GRAH!

Amelda watches her and then walks up behind her with a bottle of ice cold water. Elma does a back flip and lands in a tree. She then sits on a branch to meditate. The wind blows and she is blown off of the branch. Elma opens her eyes and gasps. Amelda then runs in and catches her before she hits the ground. Elma just looks up at the branch where she was sitting then looks at Amelda.

Elma: Oh, thank you. That could have hurt.

Amelda: No problem. Why are you outside alone?

Elma: I am always outside alone. That is how I train. What is your name?

Amelda: My name is Amelda Brandon Alister. What is yours?

Elma: My name is Elma Butterfly Dagger. It is nice to meet you, Amelda.

Amelda: Like wise Elma. You are very beautiful.

Elma: No I am not that is my sisters Airtos and Amy, and my best friend Bell.

Amelda: No you are beautiful. Where are you from?

Elma: I was born in Greece and lived on the border of Greece and Italy. Then my family was killed and I was adopted by Tryce Celestial. Then I moved to Domino Japan, now I live close to here and to go school at Domino University. Where are you from?

Amelda: I was born and raised on the border of Italy and Greece as well. Then I was adopted by Victor Mikamora. And I go to school here as well.

Elma: Really? I have never seen you…that is kinda odd. Don't you think? That we have not seen each other?

Amelda: Yes it is. I think you have fallen on something interesting. What are you doing the rest of the night?

Elma: I am going back to my apartment and watching a movie…want to come with?

Amelda: I would love that. Do you live alone?

Elma: Yes, I do. I like it that way. My sisters then can't bug me whenever they want to.

Amelda: That sounds pretty harsh of your sisters. But then again I have 4 brothers.

Elma: Ouch. That is harsh…more so than mine.

Amelda: They are not too bad. If you want you can meet them…and my other Father.

Elma: Other Father? What do you mean Amelda?

Amelda: He is like my 2nd Father. When my father is away.

Elma: Oh I get it. Ok, if you are sure that they want to meet me, that is.

Amelda: They would love to meet you. You are very rare.

Elma: What do you mean, Amelda?

Amelda: I mean that you are unique and have a special flair.

Elma: Special flair? I am not so sure about that Amelda. I am just ordinary Elma Butterfly Dagger. Adopted daughter of Tryce Celestial, middle daughter. I am nothing more than that.

Amelda: Elma, trust me. You are special in more ways than one. And I will make you special in another ways.

Elma: In what other ways?

Amelda: Want me to show you?

Elma: How about we go to my house so I can shower and change…and then maybe get something to eat?

Amelda: I already ate before…but if you are hungry sure, I will sit with you while you eat.

Elma: If you want to.

Elma grabs her bag and towel and starts heading towards the apartments down a little ways from the park. Amelda walks beside her making sure no one bugged her too much. Elma unlocks the door to her apartment and lets him in.

Amelda: You have a very nice place.

Elma: Thank you. Make yourself at home and I will be back in about 20 min.

Amelda: Ok, I will wait for you.

Elma walks back towards her bedroom and grabs some clothes so she can change. She starts the shower and gets in, and after about 20 min she is done and drying off. She leaves the bathroom and walks towards the kitchen, and grabs a yogurt and a bottle of water.

Elma: Do you want anything, Amelda-sama?

Amelda: No, Elma-sama. I am fine.

Elma walks out into the living room and sits on the couch next to Amelda. Amelda looks over at her and almost starts drooling. Elma is wearing a black tank top with the words "The Perfect Killer" written in red across the front. Her pants are black leather with the words "Touch and Die" down the sides in red.

Elma: Is something wrong, Amelda-sama?

Amelda: No Elma-chan nothing is wrong. It is just that you look, a little over heated.

Elma: I took a very hot shower, so that might be it. But other than that, I am ok.

Amelda: What movie are we going to watch?

Elma: You pick, you are the guest. I have watched all of them a couple dozen times.

Amelda: Why don't I take you to one?

Elma: You don't have to. I bet there is at least one of them you haven't seen yet, Amelda-sama.

Amelda: Is that a challenge?

Elma: Yes I believe it is.

Amelda: Well then let me see these movies.

Elma stands up to show him where her DVD's are kept. He follows her and ever so slightly runs his hand along her arm. Elma opens a cabinet and steps to the side to show him.

Amelda: You have a lot of DVD's Elma-chan.

Elma: I guess I like to collect them, along with other things…

Amelda: Other things?

Elma: You want to see?

Amelda: Sure why not, you have me interested now.

Elma walks back towards her room and opens the door and turns on the light.

Elma: I collect daggers.

Amelda walks in her room and looks around looking at the daggers and notices her color scheme.

Amelda: You like the color red don't you?

Elma: Hmm, yes it is my favorite color and black goes very well with it.

Amelda: So do many other things.

Elma: What do you mean, Amelda-kun?

Amelda: Come here and I will show you.

Elma walks over to him and goes to stand right in front of him. She looks up at him and tilts her head to the side to get a better view. He looks down at her and smiles somewhat evilly. Amelda wraps his arms around her waist to keep her still. Elma starts struggling to get away from him.

Elma: Let me go, Amelda-kun!

Amelda: You want me to show you? That is why you are in front of me right now. Let me show you what I mean, please Elma?

Elma: You are freezing! Your skin is like ice. Please warm up before you do this?

Amelda: This is my body temp. You won't really notice when I show you, actually I think that it will help you cool down.

Elma: You want to sleep with me? I will not do that until I am married! Get out! You are no longer welcome in my house!

Amelda: Too, late My Butterfly. Once you welcome a vampire into your house, they will come in anytime they want to. But I will leave you alone after I show you, what I really am.

He lets Elma go and closes his eyes for a minute and then opens them and looks at Elma. She looks up at him with shock and some fear. He walks towards her with his hand out stretched. Elma flinches and waits for something to happen. He gently places his hand on her cheek and watches her intently.

Amelda: Someone has beaten you before. Who was it?

Elma gasps and looks up at him: My ex, he would beat me if I didn't look a certain way. You are the only guy that has touched my since then.

Amelda: How long ago was that, Elma-chan?

Elma: About…three – four months.

Amelda: What else did he do?

Elma: Nothing he just beat me, so it kinda spoils everything for any other guy. I am terrified about getting hurt again; I don't think that I could stand it.

Amelda: Come with me, Elma. I will not hurt you.

Elma: Then why did you do that stunt a few minutes ago?

Amelda: You don't realize just how nice you smell do you?

Elma just looks up at him and shakes her head, as she does that her hair falls out of the hastily put up bun. As her hair cascades down her back, Amelda slowly reaches out to touch her hair softly. Elma holds her breath remembering that is how her ex would bring her up to his level. He ever so slowly runs his fingers through her hair and gently rubs her scalp in a soothing motion. She gently leans into his hand and softly sighs at the peace she feels with Amelda.

Amelda: Come with me Elma. I can help you.

Elma: What about my apartment? I can't leave it, nor can I not show up for work.

Amelda: How much longer do you have on your lease?

Elma: Another year yet.

Amelda: Has he threatened you again?

Elma turns white at the question and that is all the answer Amelda needs.

Amelda: Elma, he knows where you live, he knows where you work, and he knows what you do in your free time no doubt. If you don't want to leave your apartment then let me stay with you.

Elma: You would do that for someone you don't know?

Amelda: I would do that for someone who has made me feel in a long time.

Elma: Ok, you can stay here. But I hope that you realize that my room is the only one that stays dark all the time.

Amelda: I am not worried about it. But come with me while I gather my things? I don't want to leave you alone.

Elma: Ok, I will go with you. But you should umm, change back, if that is the words I am looking for.

Amelda chuckles and changes back to look human. Elma grabs her boots and helmet along with her wallet and keys. Amelda watches her as she puts on her boots.

Elma: You don't mind if I take my bike do you? I have a feeling it is the only way to keep up with you, if you were to run.

Amelda: Go ahead and take your bike, Elma. I will not go any faster then you can go on your bike.

Elma: Speeding it is then. I haven't raced in a long time.

Amelda: You race?

Elma: I used to. But I am surprised no one has taken my title from me. I am/was the fastest bike racer for the streets; I guess no one wants to do the things I used to.

Amelda and Elma leave her apartment and race across town to get to his place. As they reach the mansion, Leviathan walks out to greet her son. But she did not expect his target to follow him home.

Leviathan: Amelda, welcome back home. And who is this with you?

Amelda: Mother, this is Elma. Elma this is my Mother Leviathan.

Elma bows: Hello Lady Leviathan.

Leviathan looks at her shocked and then it dawns on her why Elma knows her.

Leviathan: Elma, it has been many years. I thought you went to hide?

Elma: Ile. I stayed out in the open; I couldn't let Tryce get the best of me.

Leviathan: That is good, now you are here with Amelda. Well let me introduce you to my husband Dartz.

Elma goes to stand beside Amelda, a little leery about everything. He places his arm around her waist and gently urges her forward to follow Leviathan. Elma walks inside the house and looks around in awe. Dartz walks down stairs towards his lovely wife and all of a sudden catches Elma's scent. He clears his throat and watches in amusement as Elma squeaks and looks at him with wild, frightened eyes. Amelda wraps her up in his arms and calms her down.

Amelda: It is my Father, Elma. He will not hurt you.

Dartz: My Son, who is this young woman?

Amelda: Father, this is Elma Butterfly Dagger. Elma this is my Father Dartz Atlantis, our clan leader.

Elma bows to Dartz and then looks at him. She places her helmet on her hip and her keys on the loop on her pants. Dartz reads her shirt and chuckles slightly; the then reads her pants and looks up at her. In a blink of an eye he is in front of her. But at the same time Elma has a dagger snug up against his heart.

Elma: The pants are true, touch me and die.

As that is all going on Valon and Raphael walk down stairs to see Dartz with a dagger pointed at his heart. They both walk up intent to stop her from trying to kill their father. All of a sudden two more daggers come their way and stop them in their tracks. Elma looks over at them and smiles slightly.

Elma: I wouldn't come any closer if I were you two.

Valon: What the hell is going on here, Mate?

Elma: I am just telling your Father not to touch me or he will not be here much longer.

Dartz steps away and watches in amazement as the dagger disappears into nothing. Elma holds up her hand and catches the other two daggers as they come back. She puts them away and watches their faces. Amelda comes up behind her and gently places his hands on her shoulders. Elma turns to look at him and nods softly.

Elma: My name is Elma Butterfly Dagger. I am sorry for what you have just been a part of, but my past is not a nice one. Thus why you saw your father with a dagger at his heart, I don't like men touching me unless I let them.

Valon: Hmm, maybe you are ok after all, Mate.

Elma: My sister sounds like you.

Valon: Really now? What is her name?

Elma: Amy Crystal Tsurgi.

Valon's jaw drops and he walks away. Raph and the others just look at him.

Elma: Did I say something wrong?

Amelda: No Elma, you didn't. When he was younger he fell in love with a girl by that name. He was told she died, and now you tell him that she is your sister. It is hard for him.

Elma runs up to Valon and places a hand on his arm. Valon looks up at her and blinks. Elma hands him a picture of Amy and watches his face.

Elma: She lives with our older sister, Airtos. The address is on the back of the picture. Maybe you should go and see her. I know she talked about a young boy that she loved. I think I am talking to an older version of him.

Valon: Thank you, Mate. I will go and see her. Do you think she will talk to me?

Elma: More then likely you will not be able to go there without one of her crystals going off. She will talk to you, trust me.

Valon nods and walks towards the door.

Elma: Hey!

Valon stops and looks at her.

Elma: Take my bike, but be nice to her…she is my racing bike.

She tosses him the keys and smiles.

Valon: Will she know it is your bike?

Elma: Yes, my signature twin daggers are on it. Just tell her who you are and that I am with your family. And that I told you to take my bike. She will understand.

Valon nods and walks outside. When he sees the bike he just stands there.

Elma: He is drooling over my bike…*rolls her eyes* men.

Amelda: What was that?

Elma: He is drooling over my bike. You men are amazed by bike and cars, simple really.

Raph: You are saying we men are simple?

Elma: You do the math, bikes + men =?

Leviathan: A very slippery floor.

Raph: Hmm, maybe you are right.

Elma smiles and shakes her head.

Raph: By the way, my name is Raphael.

Elma bows and looks up at him.

Raph: There is something on your mind. What is it?

Elma: What is your full name if I may ask?

Raph: My full name? Why?

Elma: You look like someone my oldest sister knows/knew.

Raph: Raphael Adrian Mikamora.

Elma: Hmm, so it is you.

Elma walks over to him and hands him her recent picture.

Elma: She still loves you, you know. Why not go and talk to her?

Raph: I can't. It wouldn't be nice to her. She thinks I am dead.

Elma: Then make her see that she was told a lie. Please? It is either that…or someone else will take her and make her happy.

Raph: Please let someone else make her happy.

Elma growls and punches Raph in the chest and just looks at him when he doubles over in pain.

Elma: She never said that you were a chicken shit. But I will say it for her. I never knew that some men are scared to love someone.

Raph: I am not scared to love someone…do you know what I am?

Elma: Yes I know what you and your brothers are, Raphael. And I am still here…the newest fresh meat on the market. But yet…you haven't done anything to me. That is against your nature being what you are.

Raph: Really, it is against my nature? Want me to do what my nature is telling me to do?

Elma: I would LOVE to see you try. Touch me and I will have your ashes in a jar so fast your head will spin!

Raph lunges for Elma but only meets air. He looks around and sees her standing in the middle of the room. He runs at her and again is met with air. He growls and stiffens when he feels a sharp point in his back.

Elma: I can out do you. Do you really want to push your luck? I know many people that I could do this to right now. But I haven't, Amelda showed me how kind you guys can be. But from you I am only seeing childness. Just go and talk to Airtos, she needs to know you are alive…kinda.

Raph: How well can you use the daggers?

Elma: Better then you can aim when you piss. I have mastered them, along with my fire element. Why do you ask?

Raph: How did you hold the dagger to my father's heart. And still keep Valon and I at bay with the two pointed at us…without you holding them up?

Elma: I control them with my mind. I am attuned to my daggers and them to me. Why do you ask?

Raph: So if I were to do this. *jumps out of the way and goes for Amelda to see what Elma would do. All of a sudden he is pinned to the ground by twelve daggers*

Elma: I would either pin you down…or kill you. Take a look at your chest.

Raph looks down and sees the dagger resting right above his heart: You are good. I give up, you can out smart me.

Elma just stands where she is and summons the daggers back to her. As they go back into their hiding places on her body Raph stands up and walks towards her. He reaches out for her and sees her flinch away from his hand and sees the fear in her eyes. Amelda walks up to her and opens his arms; Elma buries her face in his neck shaking.

Amelda: She was abused by her ex boyfriend. I found that out the hard way.

Elma bites her lip and looks up at Raph: I am sorry, I shouldn't be scared. But you are a guy…and I have been beat enough by two of them to last me a lifetime.

Raph: What are you saying truly Elma?

Elma: That my adoptive father and my ex both beat me for things I didn't get right the first time. Tryce Celestial is my adoptive father.

Raph: And your ex is…?

Elma: I am not going to say his name ever! *wraps her arms around her waist and flinches*

Amelda: You are hurt Elma, why were you training?

Elma: I train no matter what. The 'fighting' with Raph just made me realize that they were still broken.

Amelda glares at Elma showing his unhappiness with her. He gently moves her arms from her waist and places his hands over her ribs, very close to her bust. Elma blushes and swallows hard. After a couple min Elma starts to shiver from his cold hands. Leviathan walks up and hands a blanket to Amelda to place around Elma to warm her up. Amelda wraps the blanket around Elma and pulls her in his arms, just to hold her close.

Elma: I thought that we came to get some of your things to take to my apartment?

Amelda: I will get some things don't worry Elma. But you need to warm up.

Elma: I am warm enough, Amelda.

Amelda: Ok Elma. *takes her hand and leads her up stairs to his room*

Elma follows him and looks around the mansion as they go. Amelda stops at a bedroom door and opens it for Elma to walk in a head of him. He follows her in and leads her in further; he turns on his lamp and watches as Elma sits on his bed. He grabs a duffle bag and packs it full of clothes that he needs at Elma's. He then packs another bag with other items that he will need for bathing and grooming. He turns to look at Elma and sees her asleep on his bed. Amelda gently picks her up, grabs his bags and walks out of his room. As he walks down the stairs with her in his arms Leviathan smiles and opens the door for him.

Leviathan: Does she have her keys for her house?

Amelda: Yes, she took them off before she let Valon use her bike. Speaking of her bike, when Valon comes back have him call me and I will get it.

Leviathan: I will do that, my son. Keep her safe, she is more fragile then she is letting on.

Amelda: I will keep her safe, Mother. She has changed me for the better I believe. I don't ever want to leave her alone. I am still trying to think of what to do to protect her when she goes to work. I just might go with her, if that is ok with her and her boss.

Leviathan: I know her boss; I will give him a call telling him that you are going to be with Elma at all times.

Amelda: Thank you, Mother. I will talk to you soon. I will come back and get more clothes soon. I will be staying with her until her lease is up on her apartment, and then we will be back here. If I may ask mom, what does Elma do for a job?

Leviathan: She is a bartender. She works at the new bar downtown.

Amelda: How did you know that?

Leviathan: I know the owner and he asks about everyone that applies. He will call me and ask me what I think. I just found out that Elma has worked there from the very beginning.

Amelda: Ok, thank you mom. I better head out now; it is going to rain soon.

Amelda runs to Elma's apartment and gently takes her keys from her to open the door. He walks in and takes her back to her room; he lays her on the bed and looks at her for a few minutes. Elma wakes up and looks around to see where she is.

Elma: We are back at my apartment. But, how…oh right, never mind.

Amelda: Why don't you get ready for bed and I will place my things in the other room?

Elma: This room is darker…why don't you stay in here?

Amelda: You would let me stay in the same room with you?

Elma: Only if you promise not to do anything to me.

Amelda: I won't do anything to you, Elma. Well, maybe just hold you.

Elma: I don't mind that, I would like it actually.

Amelda: I can do that for you. Now get changed for bed, and I will get you a bottle of water.

Elma nods and takes off her boots and then her pants. Amelda is stunned by her beauty, he hands her a pair of shorts and a tank top and gets her a bottle of water. He walks back in her room and sees her brushing her hair to braid it for bed. Amelda takes the brush from her and brushes her hair for her. Elma jumps and looks over her shoulder at him. He smiles and gently runs his fingers over her cheek.

Amelda: Let me braid your hair for you. I know how to do it.

Elma: Ok, thank you Amelda.

Amelda braids her hair and when he is done wraps his arms around her slowly so he doesn't scare her. Elma leans into his arms and sighs softly; she tilts her head back to look up at him and smiles softly. Amelda smiles back and carries her to the bed. He pulls the covers back and lays her in and covers her up. He steps back and takes his boots, pants, socks and shirt off. He lies next to Elma and holds her while she falls asleep. After a couple of minutes he too falls asleep and is woken up a couple hours later when he hears glass break. He checks on Elma and sees that she is fast asleep with her head on his chest.

He slowly gets up so not to startle Elma and goes to check on the noise. He sees someone tearing up Elma's living room and watches him as he walks towards the back bedrooms. Amelda checks on Elma to see if the guy is in her room, he is relieved to see that she is just the way he left her. He closes the door quietly and looks for the guy. The intruder waits until Amelda moves away from the door to sneak into the room. When the intruder enters the room he finds his whore of an ex asleep on the bed. He walks up to her and slaps her across the face. Elma yelps and wakes up to see her ex boyfriend. She looks up at her ex with fear in her eyes; she tries to get away from him only to be pulled back by her hair. She cries out and hears Amelda swear and run to the room. When Amelda runs in he sees someone holding Elma up by the hair.

He then realizes that this guy is her ex boyfriend. He sees Elma's eyes wide with fear and mentally kicks himself for not being with her the whole time. Elma kicks her ex trying to get him to let go of her hair, he growls and hits her ribs. Elma whimpers and goes limp in his hands he smiles over at Amelda and throws her on the floor. Amelda catches Elma in his arms and checks to see if she is awake, Elma looks at him and tries to take a deep breath. She cringes when she can't he sets her on the bed and hits the guy in the back of the neck. The guys falls to the floor and Amelda turns to grab Elma's cell phone to call the cops. Amelda tells them the apartment number and what happened and what he did to make sure nothing happened to Elma. When the cops arrive they take her ex boyfriend to jail and question Amelda and try to question Elma.

Amelda: He rebroke her ribs; she is having a hard time taking a deep breath.

Officer: I understand, do you want to take her to the hospital?

Amelda: She said no before. I will help her with them.

Officer: Ok, I don't think that you will have any more problems with this guy. He has other offenses that he needs to answer for. Tell Miss Dagger that he will never hurt her again.

Amelda: I will do that, Officer.

Officer: Thank you, Mr. Alister.

Amelda: Thank you, Officer. Now I will take her to my house so she can sleep without bugs and weather coming into the apartment.

The officer leaves and the land lord comes up to check on Elma. Amelda answers the door holding the bag with the glass in it.

Amelda: Hello?

Land lord: Hi there, I am Elma's land lord. Is she ok?

Amelda: The guy rebroke her ribs. So I will take her to my place for a little while.

Land lord: He did a number in here hmm?

Amelda: Yes, he did. *he hears the bedroom door open, he turns around to see Elma walking towards them*

Land lord: Why are you not resting Elma?

Amelda puts the bag down and walks towards Elma. He holds his hand up for her; she places her hand in his and tries to take a deep breath. She whimpers and places a hand over her ribs her land lord goes into her bathroom to find some ace wrap to place around her ribs. He walks into the living room to see Amelda on the couch holding her while she sleeps.

Land lord: She trusts you that is great. Here is this, wrap her ribs when she wakes up. You will need to make sure she doesn't do anything that will cause them to tear a hole in her lungs.

Amelda: Ok, thank you. I am glad that she has someone in her building that cares for her. She can be very stubborn, but that is part of her.

Land lord: Yes, I noticed that about her. She won't take anything from people, but she lets them take from her.

Amelda: Hmm, true. But I think she does that so they don't hurt her more.

Elma moans softly in her sleep and tries to take a deep breath. She bolts up and moans in pain. Amelda touches her shoulder and holds up the ace wrap bandage.

Amelda: Let me wrap your ribs, Elma.

Elma: Please be quick. It hurts no matter what I do.

Amelda lifts Elma shirt and wraps her ribs tightly. Elma gasps in pain and bites her lip to keep from crying out. Amelda holds her when he is done wrapping her ribs.

Amelda: I am sorry, Elma. But I had to do it so your ribs will heal.

Elma: I understand, Amelda. But it still hurts none the less. How much damage did he do?

Amelda: Enough to the point where we are going to get your things packed and moved into my house for a bit.

Elma: Then let me pack my clothes. And other items that I need.

Amelda: Let me help you. I don't want you lifting too much right now.

Elma: Ok, Amelda. I need to call my sisters too.

Amelda: We will take care of that, Elma. Right now I want to get you out of here before the storm hits.

Elma gathers most of her clothes and all of her items that are for personal hygiene. Amelda gathers items such as her DVD's and books and puts all her food in her car so she has something to eat at his house. Elma gathers her weapons and gym bag and puts them in the car as well. Amelda goes to find Elma and sees her holding her ribs trying to breathe.

Amelda: Careful, Elma. Is there anything else that you want from here?

Elma: No, nothing else. I have my daggers and other items like that in my car.

Amelda: I have all your DVD's, books, food, clothes, other personal items. Nothing else to get?

Elma: No, nothing else.

Amelda: Ok, then let us go.

Elma walks down to her car and gets in the passenger side. Amelda gets in and drives to the clan house. They unpack the car and put everything in the room next to his.

Amelda: We can leave everything in here. If you want me to hold you all have to do is go through this door here.

Elma: Ok, Amelda. Thank you.

Dartz and Leviathan knock and walk in to see who is there.

Leviathan: Amelda, what is wrong?

Amelda: Elma's apartment was broken into and she was attacked…by her ex.

Dartz: You will be safe here child.

Elma: Thank you, Dartz-sama.

Dartz: We will check on your ribs tomorrow night. Now get some sleep, it will help.

Elma: I understand. Good night everyone.

Elma crawls into bed and gasps softly in pain. Amelda walks over and gently places his hand on her ribs and waits for a few minutes. Elma falls asleep and snuggles into the blankets. Amelda looks over at Dartz and Leviathan.

Amelda: What can I do to help her?

Dartz: She doesn't trust you enough for you to really do anything. When she trusts you more…then offer to help her. But as of right now…all you can do is what you have been doing.

Leviathan: Amelda, I know you won't like hearing this…but her time to change isn't soon at all. A few years maybe, but not in the near and upcoming future.

Amelda: You were right, Mother. I wasn't going to like what you had to say. She is in pain all the time. I want to change that.

Dartz: If you change her now…it will be for the worst. She will turn on us, not too long after she is changed. Just let things be for now, she will show you what needs to be done.

Amelda: I understand. I will wait for her. As I have for years since the last time we saw each other.

Elma moans softly in her sleep drawing Amelda's attention. He walks over and touches her face gently. Elma touches his hand and buries her cheek in it.

Dartz: She trusts you while she is sleeping. That is a good start.

Amelda smiles and kisses her forehead softly. Elma smiles in her sleep and snuggles closer to Amelda. He runs his fingers through her hair and softly whispers soothing words in her ear. She rolls over to make room for him to get in and hold her if he wants to.


End file.
